


Five Letters Divine Victoria Never Sent the Inquisitor, And One She Did

by captainraz



Series: Divine Intervention [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Divine Intervention from Cassandra's point of view, as told by her letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

~~My love,~~

~~My dearest Trevelyan,~~

Inquisitor,

I am not good at writing as you know. Nonetheless I want to get my thoughts down on paper. Or try. It seemed important to me. Though now I have a quill in my hand I am uncertain.

~~Thank you.~~

It was good of you to attend my coronation despite… well everything. ~~I couldn’t have~~ I would not have wanted to attend such a momentous occasion without you by my side. ~~I wish you could have been by my side instead of being part of the Inquisition contingent.~~

~~I miss you already.~~

Divine Victoria I. It hardly seems real.

 ~~I have you to thank for this.~~ I could not have done this without you. As much as I miss Justinia I do not regret the circumstances that lead me to you. Had I known how important you would become to me I might have tried to be polite at our first meeting. Then again even you are not immune to my temper.

I am glad we got the chance to love one another, even if this is how it must be.

It is strange that we met because of the death of one divine, and the ascension of another is the death of our relationship. It would be poetic had I the skill. ~~I should ask one of the clerics to write something for me.~~

I must go, I have a meeting with Chantry representatives from Kirkwall. Trying to rebuild our presence there is proving tiresome and difficult. ~~Perhaps I should write to Varric. No, the language I would use in such a letter would be unbecoming of the Divine. Perhaps through the Inquisition…~~

~~This would be easier with you at my side.~~

I trust the Maker will bring us back together someday. ~~He would not be so cruel~~ I will not let this be the end. Corypheus could not part us from one another and I will not let the Chantry succeed either.

~~I am sure I will think of something.~~

In the meantime: I remain yours, always.

~~All my love,~~

Walk with the Maker ~~love~~ ,

~~Divine Victoria~~

Cassandra Pentaghast


	2. II

~~Beloved,~~

Inquisitor,

~~I have missed your face these last months.~~

I can scarcely believe it has been nearly two years since my coronation. I feel like I’ve only had four night’s sleep since then. Rebuilding the Chantry after the Conclave has proved to be as exhausting and labour intensive as anything I did as a Seeker. Or with the Inquisition. ~~At least when I was with the Inquisition I could be at your side. Evil darkpawn magister or not.~~

~~I had hoped I would have seen you again by now.~~

~~I miss you so much it hurts.~~

You asked for time, and I shall give it to you. It doesn’t make it any easier to do this without you.

~~If you would just write to me I would feel better about everything.~~

~~I am a grown woman who coped for years without a lover and I can do so again.~~ I will not ask any more of you than you have already given me.

I must hold to hope, and trust in the Maker. ~~This cannot be how things end for us, I will not believe it.~~ I know you do not have the strength of faith I do, but I must believe for both of us.

~~I miss you, love.~~

Yours in hope,

Cassandra


	3. III

~~Inquisitor,~~

My love,

My advisers tell me you will make your return to the capitol within the month. I can hardly contain my excitement.

Three years is much too long to go without seeing your beloved face.

 ~~I feel as giddy as a blushing maiden at the prospect.~~ ~~I have been reading too many of Varric’s books again.~~

I must confess I have dreamed about this almost from the moment we parted. I know things cannot be as they once were ~~as much as I would enjoy making love with you~~ but simply being in your presence will be a balm to my soul.

I will pray to the Maker that you have a safe journey.

~~Counting down the days until I see you again,~~

Your Cassandra


	4. IV

~~Trevelyan,~~

Inquisitor,

~~My hands are shaking as I pen this. I don’t have the words. I cannot believe~~

It seems ridiculous to send a letter to someone in the same building as I but I understand you may not wish to speak to me face to face.

~~I thought you were okay. That _we_ were okay. That your return meant~~

~~Leliana is meddling again. I have told her to mind her own business, this is our issue to solve. Let’s see if she listens. She never has before.~~

I have spoken with Josephine. She confirmed that you are indeed here at her insistence. That this visit is for Inquisition business only. ~~I had hoped~~

~~Perhaps my faith was misplaced.~~

~~Forgive me, Maker for my blasphemy. I am supposed to be the best of your servants but alas I am only human. We are all of us fallible, and it seems I am more so than most. At least when it comes to~~

I will arrange things so you do not have to spend more time than absolutely necessary in my presence. ~~I never wanted to hurt you.~~ I only want what’s best for you.

The Maker keep you,

~~Cassandra~~

Divine Victoria


	5. V

~~If you die I shall never forgive you.~~

~~Maker save me from reckless rogues determined to martyr themselves.~~

~~Inquisitor,~~

Trevelyan,

What in the name of Holy Andraste possessed you to do such a thing? I have bodyguards for a reason. I wear armour under my robes of office for _precisely_ this reason. There was no reason for you to put yourself in harm’s way for me. ~~I swear if anything happens to you I will kill you myself.~~

The healers tell me you are likely to live. I am glad. I would not wish to face the world without knowing you are in it, even if we are apart.

~~This changes everything.~~

~~The Chantry~~ ~~I cannot~~ ~~I will not~~

I will think of something.

I will not allow the Chantry to come between us any longer, this I swear.

~~You had better not die. The healers better be right.~~

All my love,

Cassandra


	6. I

My beloved Trevelyan,

Though I have written you many letters in the years since my coronation I have not had the courage to send any. Until now.

I once swore to you that my becoming the Divine would not mean the end for us and I meant it. You asked for time and I gave it to you, though I regret that we were brought back together against your choosing. I regret it even more that you were hurt defending me. I am still too used to being your sword and shield; I cannot help but feel _I_ should be the one taking wounds on your behalf.

You were right that that crossbow bolt would have killed me, and I am grateful that you saw the danger in time to react. You were wrong in your assertion that taking that wound for me changed nothing between us; for me it changed everything. I regret that I was not more available to you during your convalescence but I was busy setting into motion the events I now write to you about.

The College of Clerics voted last night; the Chantry no longer requires clerics of _any_ rank to take vows of chastity in order to serve.

I know you will not accept such momentous news without evidence (and neither will Leliana if she is reading this) therefore I have attached copies of signed affidavits from the Grand Clerics and the minutes of the Consensus itself. As you can see, the vote to overthrow the chastity portion of the vows was nearly unanimous.

The Chantry no longer stands between us my love.

If your feelings remain the same I look forward to seeing you in Val Royeaux at your earliest convenience. I await your arrival with great anticipation.

As ever, I remain yours.

All my love,

Cassandra Pentaghast  
(Divine Victoria)


End file.
